oberinfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest Character
This page lists quest characters organized by their species, faction, and time period. For an alphabetical list of quest characters, see Category:Quest Character. A Quest Character, or Qchar, is a character closely tied in with the plot. They are primarily involved in RTQs, and many hold influential positions in Oberin's society. They are played by GMs, but QChars are not always GM specific, several GM's can play the same QChar over the time, meaning that a QChar can "forget" many details of previous conversations. Often the QChar will ask a player for a little refresh if it has "forgotten" a specific conversation. Quest Characters will always be In Character, and may not acknowledge, or may misconstrue any Out of Character conversation. It should be noted that annoying a QChar enough with OOC comments can have nasty effects like getting muted until the end of the conversation or even getting jailed for a few Earth hours. The Quest Characters below are roughly organised by the period of time in which they were more active. Bear in mind that sometimes a character survived catastrophe and managed to live throughout more than one era. See also: The Historical Items and Historical Events pages contain more related information. Characters from the Fourth Era Unaffiliated Quest Characters *Aducath (deceased) *Avesne *Alastor *Arelintha *Brock *Svek Dalnar *Evers *Istra Falvo *Fortinbras *Gale *Clemon Joli *Libe *Luth *Nadirah *Roth *Samic *Seth *Telchine *Zara Andris *The Senate *Senator Natis Fieltler *Senator Helda Grantham (elected in 438) *Senator Ivanelda Janik (elected in 438) *Senator Clarissa Morgans *Alexandra - Daughter of Senator Janik *Ambrose - librarian *Calindra - Niece of Senator Halbim *Jacob Copioses *Janelee - a homeless girl *Lythette, Mage (became also an NPC) *Miphis - Granddaughter of Senator Muqities *Gruk - Troll and Election of 438 candidate *Leo Valerion - Election of 438 candidate *Ledak Weyckel - Election of 438 candidate *Senator Georgette Feinstein (retired in 438) *Senator Milbim Halbim (retired in 438) *Senator Ames Maurise (retired in 438) *Senator Falov Ellychas (elected in 438) (deceased) *Senator Elsa Anderson (deceased) *Senator Nartias Muqities (deceased) *Kendra (deceased) *(Ex) Senator Gordon Lancaster (deceased, last seen re-incarnated as a Lich in the Ice Dungeon) *Senator Robertson (deceased) *Senator Reynold Waltham (deceased) *Senator Albrecht Winston (deceased) Lerilin *Mayor Palmer (deceased) *Geofric *Marigold *Nyatha Bark Marali *Commander Nyatha Vaup (deceased) *Major Cesca Andon (deceased) *Major Evroulf McTyr *Captain Charonia (Player Character) *Captain Octar (Player Character) *Captain Tarnus Quin *Mother Terwynn Rees *Estess Vorund - Special Advisor to the Majors *Kethra Andon - Fighter, Daughter of Cesca Andon *Lydia Andon - Wizard, Daughter of Cesca Andon *Major Birek McCalla - previously Major of Marali, previously Mirith Royal Guard *Mother Altaira Mei - previously healer of Marali *Colonel Jensen - retired (NPC) *Captain Boric - retired (Player Character) *Captain Valerquez - retired (Player Character) *Commander Maximus Adams (deceased) *Commander Adelphius Kang (deceased) *General Valencia Falvo (deceased) *Major Sule Tesdor (deceased) *Major Emma McTyr (deceased) *Lieutenant Markov (deceased) Mirith *King N'eroth - King Galandir's Son, fostered with the Centaurs *Amere - Royal Guard (Player Character) *Beleth - Royal Wizard *Borigard - Royal Tinkerer *Herik - Royal Herald *Jem - Royal Jester *Nafets (deceased) - Royal Cleric *Kherasija - Royal Seer *Lord Rengal - Duke of Duldrus *Serath (deceased) - Royal Scout *Voltan (deceased) - Captain of the guards *King Galandir (deceased) - King of Mirith *Queen Tirana (deceased) - Formerly Duchess. King Galandir's Sister. *Vicereine Ciddia Tigg - (deceased) Royal Guard, King Galandir's Second in Command *Captain Casden Pernell - (deceased) Captain of the Guards *Zexe (deceased) - Fomer Royal Guard *Araine (deceased) - Beleth's Daughter Brigobaen *Cecil *Theologian Evaristos *Adla Thera *Amalphus Vei Duldrus *The Eye (deceased) Gohoran *Blood Lich (deceased) *Satel family Port Gast * D'Arkk Lyver - Ranger of Gast by Appointment of the King (Player Character) Black Hand (left print) - The Alliance - The Diabolicals *Arathis (deceased) *Csilith (claims to have left the Hand by now) *Druid Bethe *Elefin (deceased) *Jalux *Oklev (lives as a ghost) *Rasha and Varsha, also known as the Twins (deceased) *Rem (leader of the group known as the "Diabolicals") *Rivolus (deceased) *Tim the Trader *Uryste *Valencius *Katjaa Vrel (deceased) *Waldren (deceased) *Yadeth (deceased) Black Hand (right print) *Bone Lords *Cythreda (deceased) *Marthonis *Necrosia Mercenaries *Aphilche (deceased) - Mercenary Leader, T.H.U.G.S. *Clara (deceased) - killed for betraying Lancaster *Darkstar *Denreth - Mercenary Druid, last seen in the company of the Alliance *Hauksen Family (partially deceased) *Jassen (Andon) - Mercenary Leader, last seen fleeing the destruction of his cave *Jefferson (deceased) - committed suicide at Clara's death *Rellia - Mercenary Cleric, last seen in the company of the Alliance *Zem Stormbrow - Mercenary Wizard, last seen arrested in Marali *Vanderbilt (deceased) - Mercenary Leader, died during the Andris War *Volund (deceased) - Mercenary Sergeant, killed while fighting for Ash Hauksen Privateers *Halforth *Captain Jass *Jack the Red Centaurs *Elder Centaur (redirects to an introduction to the Centaurs) *K'eeron *Mernias Dragons *Crausaar (deceased) *Jextil *Mexur *Pervil *Vandrovic (deceased) Dwarves * Tholan Trolls *Koggar Lizard Men *Ssscglaw - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444 *Ssssglissya - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444 *Sshassor - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444, (deceased) *Sss'shkor - Lizard General during the Dragon Wars of 433/444, (deceased) *Jubal - the original Lizard Shaman who was disguised as a human (deceased) *Shaman Chief - powerful Lizard Shaman seeking to avenge Jubal Mhara folk *Fini *Gellansha - Prophet *Kolarysan - Prince *Krysta - Blind Seer *Leviathan - King *Nifi *Nita - Princess Pixies *Annelise *Esile *Hazel *Myzel Knights of Silver *Halcrion *Gruodland Vampires *Elisabeth *Viktor *Jayson *Charlotte ARDENT *Edgard *Ezranth Characters from the Third Era * Aborek * Angammatar *Arroc *Gideon *Gidéon *Malevolus *Dethras *Elara *God of Death *God of Hate *God of Life *God of Love *God of War *Goddess of Life *Nystral *Ayara Rita *Ybarra Characters from the Second Era *Kinsul *Neth *Salazer Characters from the First Era *King Austin *Queen Lyrel *King Ian *Prince Ceril *Princess Sophie *Aureil *Susan Bridges *Dominus *Fool Coco *Ploog/Lich Ploog *Sorcerer Pete *Stefan *Tholarius *Travis Associations of Quest Characters *Alliance *ARDENT *Bane *Black Hand *Blood Alliance *Blood Cult *Creed *Division of Diabolical Devices *Legion *Knights of Silver *Sorcerer's Council *Venom Priests (of which Venudious might be the only one known by his name) See also Associations of Players (IC).